


致克拉克的信

by Charonion



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonion/pseuds/Charonion





	致克拉克的信

00  
两颗月亮各自映照着骨白色的光辉。  
晚星不动声色地注视着，两旁不时有动物发出窸窸窣窣的声音，还有虫鸣、鸟叫和心跳声。  
列车从远处而来，驶入无边无际的黑暗。轨道连接着两旁的壮丽峡谷。车窗透出白炽灯的颜色，塞西尔坐在第19号车厢，拿出了海德寄给自己的礼物。  
拆开精致的包装纸，是一本略显陈旧的牛皮本。  
海德是塞西尔的叔叔，常年在外，靠卖一些印象派油画度日。这次塞西尔高中修学旅行的目的地正好是海德所在的星球，这才有了难得的见面机会。  
这是一颗位于西南方向的小行星。  
以文明覆灭的遗址而闻名的0327号小行星——近年来，星球未经摧毁的另一面却迎来了有史以来的旅游热潮。  
塞西尔在参观了贝玛神庙、亚尔及黎旧城以及中心博物馆等景点后，又踏上了特别体验列车旅行的行程。  
为期两天半，横穿小波士洋来到大陆的另一端。  
塞西尔不由得有些好奇，从小塞西尔就喜欢缠着海德给他念故事。  
夏佐难得明显露出疲惫的姿态，也许是青春期的缘故，自开学以来他就精神不佳，睡得越来越多，不知不觉现在已经挨靠在塞西尔的肩膀上睡着了。  
本来是要给塞西尔补习历史，这家伙头脑好得让人怀疑他是人工智能，行走的大事历年表。  
说到一半，夏佐却打起了瞌睡，不出一会儿就睡着了。  
夏佐有着略深的眼窝，小麦色的肌肤闪烁着光泽，蓝宝石色的眼眸总是透着不可思议的沉静。这时浓密的睫毛随着垂眼的动作依偎下来，看起来意外地温顺，好似一段散尾竹叶一分为二。  
塞西尔蹑手蹑脚地调整了一下姿势，缓缓翻开扉页。

 

0.5  
「如你所知道的，我曾在多年前有过一段经营星际旅馆的经历，在航行的过程中，写下了一些日记。  
你的生日将近，而我又实在不清楚现在的年轻人喜欢什么，于是便向过去的我借花献佛，整理了一点笔记，将它寄给你。」

 

01  
「我的祖先具体是从哪一颗星球逃离的，现在已经不得而知了。  
自我有意识后我就生活在利维坦号上，那是我们的主星舰，我后来才意识到它远比我想象得要大得多。  
当时在举行一年一度的海洋祭，我哥哥阿肯那让我骑在他的肩头。大约二十年前，不知哪个复古服装爱好者掀起了一场轰轰烈烈的“飞行运动”，旨在重新发掘旧星际时代的服装。我哥哥是这项活动的狂热追随者，因此那时他粗粝得像磨砂纸的格子毛呢外套，一个晚上下来磨红了我的大腿。  
我像骑着瘦马的堂吉诃德，拍打着阿肯那的肩膀，歪歪斜斜地第一次穿过星桥，来到其余的附属舰。因为即使我已经五岁了，在海洋祭中也极有可能被奔跑的人群撞倒并受伤。  
伽嘎人总是要跑的，如果不能飞的话。  
这是流传在我们民族间的一句谚语。  
几百年前的科技已经很发达了，至少足够留下一些图片和影像，记录下伽嘎人的出现，来自哪个星系，因为什么而离开母星。  
“但是没有，什么都没有，”格里芬说，“只有舰长的记事本上有关于那段历史的寥寥的片段。”  
我的回忆被打断了，鼻腔和耳朵里却还残留着海洋祭的气息，那是红帝黎鼠和桔蓝多叶的香味。  
“是的。”我回答。  
“你现在觉得好点了吗？”我说。  
格里芬没有回答，他闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿，缓缓点头。  
我的思绪又像一颗游荡的粒子，飘回了我的童年。  
从我这个世代开始，越来越多的伽嘎人在青少年时期前往不同的星球学习。我十一岁的时候去了石二科星的一所中学读书，那是隶属于摩尔联邦的一颗卫星。  
伽嘎人在外总会被问到一些问题，涉及文化、科技与生活，其范围之广度与深度，足够写出一本《浅谈联邦星系种群中的刻板印象》。  
“叫你们宇宙中的游牧民族你们会不开心吗？”  
“伽嘎人一辈子都生活在星舰上吗？”  
“每年的星系洪流你们怎么办？”  
当然问的最多的还是：你们为什么不愿意定居在某颗星球上呢？  
大多数人推测伽嘎人还是以一种逃离的姿态离开了自己的母星，也许是战争导致的环境恶化，也许是又一颗改变轨道的小行星，比如前两天刚撞上木卫十二的AT491。  
总而言之，我们是逃难离开的。  
这就可以解释为什么过了数百年，星际联邦都已经度过了和平的110周年，伽嘎人还是一如既往地龟缩在利维坦号上，不肯移居到任何适宜的星球上居住。我父母如果听到我用这个词语来形容他们，可能会在今年的海洋祭拒绝让我进门，即使我已经两年没有回家了。  
我一开始还会认真地回答，譬如，利维坦号和其附属舰加起来比很多人的母星都要大，伽嘎人都没有宗教信仰，我们信仰理性与科学，我们的官方语言就是联邦通用语，所以不必惊讶我的首星口音，诸如此类。  
后来麻木了便常常一本正经地编不同的谎言戏弄人，有很长一段时间我的化学课同桌对伽嘎人会定期集体自杀且都没有第二性特征深信不疑。  
说起石二科，那是一颗未开化的星球，我并没有贬低的意思。相反，如果有一天我要克服种族天性，我唯一愿意定居的土地就是石二科。  
这颗矮行星冰冷又崎岖，山峰和人造月亮都会蒙上一层雾气。  
它没有重力调控器或是温室罩等联邦基础配套设施，建筑物都是由原始的砖石所建，尖尖的穹顶在夜晚散发出森冷的寒光。但是上学的沿途可以看到转变为黄褐色的树叶随着风的脉搏飘落、枯萎，直至与大地融为一体。温度在十摄氏度以上的时候城镇里的咖啡馆总是坐满了悠闲度假的旅客，冬天除了积到膝盖以上的雪，还会有滋滋作响的烤炉，每幢宿舍会分到两个，需要学生自己轮流添柴火，这在如今这个时代是几乎绝迹的。  
它和我们来自同一个造物主，而并非人造的。  
那是一股自然的、有力的，充满生机的气质。  
不过事实上我一开始是很不习惯的。  
因为尽管伽嘎人一辈子都生活在船上，那也是全联邦最好的星舰之一，设施先进而又齐全。比如我在家的时候从未因没有带雨伞而被淋湿，继而引发了长达一周的感冒。  
我十六岁从中学毕业后，本应前往三垣地带上大学，每天像天牛幼虫啃食悬铃木树叶一样，研读一些《刑事诉讼法学》、《星际司法》、《银河系居民保护法》这类的书目。四年后再回到利维坦号当一名称职的伽嘎人。  
然而我却在大二的某一天忽然厌倦了这种生活。我当时就像是被施了魔咒，死了心要离开学校。几天后我极有效率地办理了休学手续后，阴差阳错地得到了这艘R级星舰拉克丝号---联邦规格里量级最小的星舰，开始了我的航海生涯。  
拉克丝号其实就是一艘移动的高档星际旅店，它的规模和设施不允许我用它来干别的。有意向的客人可以从网络预订船舱，比如我的航行路线唯一固定的时期就是从六月到九月，届时我会去往阿多尼斯空间站给拉克丝号进行常规检修，沿途会经过很多旅游景点，这段时期就会有很多客人，有时甚至会被旅行社包下整条船。这艘船的前主人将它打理得像一条鳞片灿烂的松罗鱼，见过它的人都会暂时变成伽嘎人，宁愿脚下腾空漂泊在星海中。  
而我的收入就从这里而来。  
格里芬是两周之前从日场小行星带上船的，据他所说自己是个自由画家，看起来很年轻，但事实可能并不是这样。  
两个小时前他在观星台突然休克，吓坏了所有人。  
艾略特医生从餐厅光速冲刺到观星台对他进行抢救，这才没有酿成大祸。  
我的前台布朗小姐通知警方联系格里芬的家人时意外发现，这家伙是个不折不扣的“I”级人物，这意味着他是宇宙中少见的“永生物种”。这并不代表他们是不死的，可是他们的寿命长得几乎可以将死亡忽略不计，在仅有的几种永生物种中，有一种既是唯一有过多起目击死亡案例的，又是某种意义上唯一永生的。  
爱摩尔人。  
他们的寿命周期有长有短。  
对，周期。  
爱摩尔人在或长或短的生命周期里几乎没有人会等到衰老后再死去，大多死时就像格里芬一样，还保留着年轻的样貌。在死后的一段时间里，他们的身体会化作一种荧绿色的晶体，有点儿像宝石，爱摩尔人称之为核。  
数百年后他们又会从宝石中重新诞生。  
格里芬就是爱摩尔人，没有家人，没有紧急联系人，联邦政府甚至没有他过多的信息。  
而最重要的，我觉得他可能要死了。  
“你……您到底多大了？”我忍不住问道。  
格里芬似乎是跨过那道鬼门关，不再郁郁寡欢，又恢复了精神头，对我狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“秘密。”  
我无奈地捂住脸，“我可不希望您死在我的船上。”  
格里芬哈哈大笑，笑得乐不可支，过了一会儿，又忽然安静下来，“我可能需要拜托你一件事。”

02  
在我还未出生的那些岁月里，曾经有过一场漫长的帝国统治期。  
格里芬恰好成长于那个年代。  
作为被压迫的种族之一，我并不意外他迎合了当时的时代浪潮，加入了反抗军。  
那是一段既混沌又激昂的岁月。  
“太多有趣的人了。”格里芬摇摇头，“现在人们羞于去表达，羞于做梦，但是那个时候，梦想家才是多数派。”  
“你有梦想吗？”我问道。  
“我没有。”  
格里芬斩钉截铁地说道。  
他看着我笑了，“我就是当时的少数派，我也不知道为什么，我就是一个没有梦想的人。我原本只想好好上完大学然后找一个田野观察员之类的闲职。可是最后还是被卷入了斗争。  
不过虽然听起来很被动，但我并不是被强迫的，只不过事情的发展不是我的本意罢了。  
当时的各种反抗军团体和新兴政治组织有很多，我们也许是行为和结构都最奇怪的。起初基本都是由中产和小部分贵族子弟组成的团体，不少人都毕业于帝国中央学院或是罗南大学。”  
那个时代的阶级固化远比现在要严重。  
诞生于发达地区的人们衣食无忧，在各方面生活上都有极大的自由，有条件者甚至自十一岁起便可以接受半人体改造手术。远离疾病，减少疼痛感，在机械力量的辅助下成为宇宙中最勇敢的战士，最自由的诗人。  
而一个来自荒废的矿星的五岁孩子，却得成为星际拾荒者，幕天席地、栉风沐雨在贫瘠的土地，终年与金属垃圾为伴，不论那些放射性元素会如何吞噬他们生命的火把。  
这些黑暗隐藏于星星的河流中，并非无声无息，它们爆炸、发光、放射出火焰，燃烧成灰烬，最后如同宇宙中的每一颗粒子，成为下一段生命，周而复始，生生不息  
当然，浩瀚的宇宙中，罪恶仍在暗暗灼烧。  
“反抗军大都位于西部星域，革命的火苗总是先在最受压迫的土地燃起。一开始都是单股的小型势力，后期联合才有了后来击败帝国的第三军团。我们则蛰伏在南国一个偏远的小城，主要负责电子通信的打击，以及边境的监视。后来我们被称为第九军团。  
虽然说是军团，可是人数少得可怜，边陲小城虽然偏远，但并不是你想像的那种荒凉地界，他是南方最大的赌城，娱乐产业异常发达。我经常能看到同事们花天酒地，满身酒气地回到基地。我的军团长虽然不是个酒徒，可也性格乖戾，神出鬼没，但一到重大事情发生时他又会及时出现。而且还意外地会敛财，  
事情来的很没有预兆，那座城市姑且称之为翡翠城吧，当时我正在监管边境的出入检查，有一辆货船被拦截了下来。结果检查的时候驾驶室里的人竟然乘安全舱逃跑了。我觉得不对劲，便和搭档开箱检查。大约到第六个箱子的时候，我忽然觉得鞋子有些湿，正奇怪是哪里来的水，低头一瞧，发现从破烂箱子里溢出的液体不是水，是浓稠的鲜血。打开箱子我便忍不住倒吸一口气，躺在箱子里被绑得四四方方的那个人，是我的熟人。  
“我发现那个人还没死，就连忙和墨菲，也就是我的同事呼叫医疗中心，电话刚打过去我就又掐掉了，因为我意识到贸然将他安顿到医疗中心，可能会引起骚动。于是不得不尝试联系我们的军团长，果不其然毫无回信。”  
格里芬调整了一下姿势，望向天花板，朦胧的眼睛里蒙上了一层说不清的情绪。他感叹道：“没有办法，我就只好给他打了急救的金盏花针剂，将他背到了城中最繁华的绿岛赌场。因为虽然大量失血，可是伤口都不在要害处。”  
我不由得疑惑，“为什么要将他背到赌场？”  
格里芬看起来似乎就在等我这么问，“你还记得我说我们的军团长意外地有商业头脑吧。”他凑过来小声说，“绿岛赌场就是他名下的产业。”

03  
格里芬所描述的第九军团听起来就像是电影里特立独行的主角，聚集了一帮稀奇古怪却又能力超群的人。据格里芬本人来说，他是非常喜欢这些同伴的，但是即便几年下来建立起了深厚的感情。神秘人的身份也犹如一颗隐形炸弹，随时都有可能引爆这座边陲小镇，引起轩然大波。  
“我们的军团长当时正在赌场顶层喝得酩酊大醉，我去和他汇报情况。他一把拽住我要给我喂酒，把我吓了一跳。那伏特加简直就像强力老鼠药，我现在都记得那感觉。我只好急匆匆把他推开，不得不自己先将伤者送到顶楼的套间。  
后来因为这个事我还被他责罚了，我心里是很不服气的，但是他就是这样的性格，我也就不和他计较了。”格里芬撇撇嘴，看起来似乎还有些耿耿于怀。  
“那个人是谁？”我问道。  
“说来话长，不过现在，故事的主角已经到齐了。”  
格里芬闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤动，久到仿佛睡着了。但我知道他在回忆，那似乎是过于久远的记忆了。  
良久，他终于开口道。  
“那是旧历99年，我正当是对未来感到迷茫的年纪，由于学习成绩不差，家境也尚且富裕，姑且就这么糊涂地上京求学了。我没有住在学校的宿舍，而是租了校外的一所公寓，加西亚——也就是军团长，就在那个时候和我成为了室友。  
我们的生活习惯和爱好非常契合，彼此对对方都十分满意。  
虽然主修社会学，可是有时实在乏闷，我也会去听听其他科系的课程。  
加西亚和我不是一个学院，他念的是军校的课程，以后要当军官的那种。  
你必须承认他长了一张迷人的脸庞，单看长相可以说是天真无邪，绿宝石般的眼睛隐匿在黑色的柔软卷发下，很适合演晨间剧的男主角。但是私下在我面前实则喜怒无常，有很强的好胜心和嫉妒心。但这并不影响我对他的看法，他仍然是那种你会欣然交往的朋友。  
受伤的那个人，就叫他丹尼尔吧。他是加西亚同系的学生，两个人是学业上的竞争者，平日里的点头之交。丹尼尔则恰恰相反，他生得十分高大，金发蓝眼，但是又让人如沐春风，脸上总是挂着笑容，而且笑意常常是先从那双蓝眼睛里显现出来，让你不好意思怀疑他的真诚。但时间长了，你就会发现，那只是礼貌的，疏远的笑容。他为人十分友善，偶尔也会很幽默地和人打趣。相比下来，人缘竟然比加西亚还要好。但就像加西亚说的，他身上有一种神性，一种对万事万物都一视同仁，却又冷酷无情的神性。  
他不像正常人一样对生活，为之欢笑，或是为之悲伤。  
总之让人捉摸不透。  
也许是这种不确定感让加西亚对他第一次见面就生出了敌意。加西亚是一个渴望对一切都掌握控制权的人，而丹尼尔这种近似虚无缥缈的存在，让他感到非常讨厌。  
很多事情都是后来两边断断续续和我说的，一些细节不一定对，但我推测应该是这样的。  
我的校园生活持续了大约半年风平浪静的时光。转折点是一个周末，当时已经入秋了，天气凉爽，火红的枫叶铺满了学校的每个角落。  
我和加西亚都是爱摩尔人，因此不公平待遇基本上也都是家常便饭。我在加西亚下课却迟迟没有出现后，疑惑地去教室找他，以为他又被留了什么额外作业。那栋楼位于学校的东南角，大多是实验室和教师办公室，那个时间基本是没有人的。  
我上了三楼，发现那里黑魆魆的，天色已晚，日落就快要结束了，走廊十分安静。我慢慢走到加西亚惯常使用的实验室，一眼就看到了背对着我的他。奇怪的是，虽然他穿的是很宽松的衣服，但我还是一眼就能看到他全身都紧绷起来，整个人像一根绷紧的弦，进入警戒模式的猫科动物，全身的毛发都竖立起来。  
他当时的模样给我了极大的印象，导致我随后才注意到地上躺了一个人。  
喉咙上横亘一条狭长的伤口，在边缘的位置急转直下一直划至胸口。  
一刀毙命。  
我一下子头皮发麻，伴随着那股血腥的气味几乎要瘫倒在地，但奇异的是我表现得却非常冷静。  
罗根教授？我问道。  
加西亚平静地看了我一眼。  
他性骚扰你？我继续问道。  
加西亚还是没有回答，我当他默认了。  
要处理好。我说。  
他看了我半晌，随即点点头。  
也许是我的眼神过于诧异，格里芬停下了话语，“怎么了？”  
我犹豫地说：“您的第一反应是帮加西亚毁尸灭迹？”  
格里芬点点头，旋即恍然大悟，“啊——你可能理解不了，我们成长的那个时代，和现如今的和平年代不一样。人很脆弱，生老病死是很稀松平常的。每个月都会有某议员被刺杀，某激进分子遭到仇杀，诸如此类的新闻。对于死亡我们要更加的习惯。同时校园也并非是混沌外的净土，我刚才说了我和加西亚都是爱摩尔人，那个老师平时就是激进的清洗派。他虽然在学校教书，但也在军队担当了要职。对于帝国政府对二等公民的迫害，也算是有很大功劳。所以在我的角度来说，他的死亡并不让我难过。  
因此，虽然不清楚具体发生了什么，我还是本能地觉得加西亚是基于选择后才这么做的，于是将公序良俗抛诸在了脑后，优先选择帮助我的朋友。”  
“还有就是，我大概也不是什么好人。”格里芬耸耸肩。

04  
我尝试去理解格里芬所说的话，这让我想起了在先前遇到的一位乘客。一行四人，是边境讨生活的雇佣兵。其中一个似乎是首领的人物，一头毛躁的黑发，身材高大，深色的皮肤明显有被阳光灼晒的痕迹。他向我露出了一个礼貌的笑容，眼睛弯得像月牙，虽然他在主动示好，但我却能感觉到他周身散发出的侵略性，和我这种温室里长大的花朵不一样，这种气质使得他英俊的五官看起来很危险。  
生活将人们锻造成了不同的利器。  
就在格里芬思考该如何处理罗根教授的尸体的时候，第四个人出现了。  
那个人就是丹尼尔。他把格里芬吓坏了，当时的实验室是由四块空间组成的。他想不论是加西亚还是罗根都以为实验室只有他们两个人。  
不知何时，丹尼尔悄无声息地倚靠在了反应区的入口处，格里芬大吃一惊，连忙扭头看向加西亚的反应，加西亚也很快反应过来。谁知道他们两个人就这么相望无言，气氛一时很紧张。只有格里芬的角度才能看到，加西亚背在身后的手紧紧捏住了刀柄。  
格里芬心想完蛋了，他要被流放到西部矿星去挖矿了，因为即便是加西亚，在丹尼尔面前也束手无策。他的脑子一片嗡鸣声，第一反应是盘算着从矿星逃脱的可能性，  
格里芬以为丹尼尔即便不大惊失色，也该像自己先前一样问问事情的经过。结果他出奇得冷静，就像眼前躺的不是朝夕相处的老师的尸体，而是冰箱里最常见不过的从超市买来的速冻肉类一样，只是平淡无奇地看了一眼。  
“这里交给我吧。”他说  
格里芬和加西亚都愣住了。  
丹尼尔走到罗根的身边，附身低头看了一眼，眼神里没有惊恐，也没有轻蔑，似乎只是单纯的好奇。  
伤口并不十分惨烈，加西亚下手的时候并没有失去理智，增加后续工作的难度。  
在十分稀有的几种永生物种里，人数达到可以被观察与研究的定量的，除了爱摩尔人、还有另外三种，平均寿命周期在5000年以上的贡嘎人，极差极大在80到7000里上下浮动的洛桑人，以及从没有被目击过自然死亡的堪亚人。  
这其中只有爱摩尔人与洛桑人不会变老，亦或者对他们来说衰老即意味着死亡。  
“等一等。”我打住了格里芬的话头。  
我拿出记事本，记下了几个关键词，简略地画了一个关系图，“您可以继续了。”  
格里芬拿过画笔，在上面又帮我画了几个箭头。  
丹尼尔就是洛桑人，也就是和皇室一脉的一等种族。  
所以怎么说，即便他非常具有人格魅力，和格里芬也略有交集，但格里芬实则总是下意识避开他。  
“交给你？”加西亚阴鸷地看了他一眼。  
“对，交给我。”丹尼尔抬起头，对加西亚笑了笑。“你的方法骗不了系统。”  
两人短暂地对峙了一番，加西亚先败下阵来，干脆利落地将佩刀插进刀鞘，藏进衣服里，拉着格里芬离开了。  
格里芬还记得当时的天空已经完全陷入柔软的黑暗，几颗暗淡的星点徜徉在无尽的长河。  
加西亚一直没有说话，紧抿的唇线形成了一个好看的弧度。他忽然意识到，他的友人很亢奋，并且这种亢奋从刚才一直持续到现在。  
之后格里芬已经做好了事发的准备，连矿星专用的空气过滤器都买了，没想到事情竟然就真的这样顺利解决了。  
他不知道丹尼尔用了什么方法，他以为至少会有警察来问询录口供，毕竟他们是案发前最后接触罗根的人，结果没有，这件事就像凭空蒸发了一样。一周后学校宣布罗根教授转去了别的校区，自此再没有人听说过他的任何消息了。  
他尝试询问过加西亚丹尼尔为什么要帮他们，结果一无所获，直到很久之后他才知道，那个时候在外人看来处于水深火热的竞争关系的两人，早就已经发展成了那种关系。

05  
“据悉，上午8时31分（里德时间4时28分），联邦巡逻舰第谷星系西南方位发现了疑似星际海盗路德维希的护卫舰，该可疑舰群在拒绝例行检查后与江莱舰、多姆多舰发生冲突并逃往班墨的斯方向，目前联邦军团已加派人手继续追踪。”  
早新闻的女主播是我最喜欢的电视主播，吐字清晰，发音标准，早饭时听她读新闻稿是一种享受。  
我睡眼惺忪地来到餐厅，大步走向冰箱觅食。  
“海德，那位格里芬先生应该没事了。”艾略特拎着医疗箱走进餐厅嘴巴大张，缓慢地打了个哈欠。  
“谢了，伙计。”我靠在舒适的座椅，对他举起酒杯示意。  
这是格里芬倒下的第三天，二十分钟前我前去探望了他。今天他的气色不错，早饭也吃了不少，我逐渐放心了些。  
看着投影仪投射出的广阔海景，我一时有些恍惚，阳光照射在海面上闪烁着波光粼粼的光点，水波不停地涌动再反复。  
我的家乡也有着眼前这般广阔无垠的海，十分相像，又有本质上的不同。  
因为所有的阳光、高山、大海以及雨季都是人造的。  
事实上，我并不同意人们简单地将伽嘎人比喻为游牧民族。与远古时代不同的是，相比起农耕民族，游牧民族的居所更容易受到自然灾害地威胁。但显然比起某颗不可预判的小行星，伽嘎人更相信自己建造的星舰，温度、日照、降雨、海平线的高度以及土壤所含的矿物质都尽在掌握之中。  
由此，也养成了伽嘎人极尽病态的严谨和严格按照计划生活的风格。每个人都是擅长规划的行家，范围囊括了生活的方方面面。  
我的整个家族都惧寒畏热，因此长久以来我们都居住在萨拉萨舰，那里常年温度保持在8°-21°，不会有雪花漫布的凛冬，也没有日光蒸腾的酷暑。  
所以，在我看来，伽嘎人并不是喜爱游荡的冒险分子，而是趋于深思熟虑选择了最安全的一条道路，比起宇宙或是造物主，他们更相信自己。在茫茫宇宙中抓取一小块，改造成自己的庇护所。是单纯乐于安稳，斩除了冒险基因的享乐主义者。  
俗话说，在小径分叉的道路，我们选择最安全的那一条。  
我将这话说给格里芬听，他咯咯笑起来并感叹要是他这辈子是伽嘎人就好了。  
加西亚和丹尼尔关系的破冰点是学院组织的第一场实战演练。  
两人被分到了同一小组，毗邻北部一个荒芜的小行星带。此前两个人发生了几次口角，虽然多数都是加西亚单方面针对造成的。  
这很正常，青春期的男孩总是这样，何况是这种旗鼓相当被视为对手的关系。  
实战演练进行到一半的时候，突然出现了意料外的声波攻击。  
起初加西亚以为自己耳鸣了，几秒种后他反应过来这是声波袭击，好似有一万只虫子在耳畔嗡嗡作响。紧接着无数波纹纠缠在一起，以一种节奏感在他眼前摇晃、律动。爱摩尔人似乎远在母星的时候就是海上的猎手，有着远高于其他种族的平衡感和协调能力，这也是为什么他们能够蝉联星际飞行员联赛冠军多年。  
然而此刻他却像是一个从未出过海的新晋水手，扒着角落里的呕吐袋，吐得酸水都要出来了。不到几秒，他的神智便湮没在酸臭的气息中。  
飞行器不得不迫降到附近一颗矿星的一座废弃老式汽车城。眼前是堆积如山的工业废料，好在没有什么危险性。  
丹尼尔最先清醒过来，或者说他仅有十分短暂的晕眩感，紧接着就恢复了正常。  
他打开向里凹陷的舱门，眼前是一大片汽车残骸。荒无人烟的汽车城一片寂静。他大口呼吸了几口新鲜空气，抬头看着漆黑的夜空，又看了看毫无波动一条直线的信号。  
“加西亚，起来。”他说。  
加西亚纹丝不动，眉头紧锁，额头上有一块不大不小的伤口。要不是耳畔传来浅浅的呼吸声，丹尼尔都要以为他的搭档已经命丧黄泉了。  
他无声地叹了一口气，动作轻柔地将加西亚背起。  
直到丹尼尔在汽车城找到了一辆尚可栖息的大型货车时，加西亚才醒过来。  
他先是嘟囔了几句，发出了几声意味不明的单词，丹尼尔在货车里翻找着生活用品，头也没回地说：“你清醒了？”  
加西亚眼神迷蒙地点了点头，良久，嗓音沙哑地说出了第一句话，“你是谁？”  
丹尼尔不由得停住了动作。  
“你说什么？”  
“你是谁？”加西亚又问了一遍。  
“……”  
在死一般寂静中，丹尼尔没有迅速判断加西亚究竟有没有说谎，而是不由分说地开始给加西亚包扎伤口，同时沉默不语地观察他的反应。  
加西亚微微抬起眼睑和丹尼尔对视，美妙的绿眼睛里透出平常绝不可能出现的柔和。  
“我觉得你很眼熟。”加西亚说。  
丹尼尔有条不紊地包扎着：“是吗？”  
“但我不太喜欢你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你很冷酷。”  
“帮你包扎伤口也冷酷吗？”  
“是的，你的行为并不会改变你的冷酷。”  
对话期间，丹尼尔一直慢条斯理地做着手上的工作。无论听到什么他脸上都没有丝毫的波动，更没有浮现任何怒气和不满。  
“那么，如果能动的话，就和我一起找找附近有什么能用的东西吧。”  
他完成收尾工作，对加西亚笑了笑。  
事实证明加西亚不是心血来潮的恶作剧，只是脑震荡造成的短暂失忆。他先是在冲击下忘了幼年以来的大部分记忆，随后这部分记忆如同潮水一般涌来，将他裹挟在记忆的漩涡中，无数的画面猬集在他身边。在随后的几天里，他才缓慢恢复了所有的记忆。  
两人窝在货车的前座里睡了一晚，第二天一大早丹尼尔就准时醒了。  
他开始继续调试信号接收器，加西亚醒后，两人接着一起搜刮可用的任何资源。加西亚就像在这里长大似的，轻轻松松找出了一堆丹尼尔没有发现的工具。  
在附近草草扫荡了一遍后，已经是下午了。明晃晃的阳光刺得加西亚头晕脑胀，他爬上一辆山地车的车顶，眺望目及之处绵延了数公里的废弃汽车，就像是一道城墙围起了一个巨大的圆。  
他躺倒在晒得有些滚烫的车顶，觉得热量通过皮肤一直进入了他的胃部。  
丹尼尔也走过来，看不出表情地盯着他，铂金色的头发被风吹起几缕。加西亚已经想起大多数人了，但他还是不记得这个人是谁。他觉得自己应该讨厌他，虽然他的外表像天使一样，但是内心却是海洋深处最冰冷无情的鱼类才有的，也许连心脏也是蓝色的。  
但是在这样一个阳光放肆给予的天气，他还是不由自主地对丹尼尔露出了一个笑容。

06  
到了夜晚，燥热的空气安静下来，空气中逐渐能让人嗅到一丝水汽。  
加西亚和丹尼尔并排坐在车内，谁也没有说话。他们在白天搜刮到了一堆过期罐头、纯净水、压缩面包，还有破损的收音机和电视等等。  
收音机沙沙作响，断断续续的杂音吵得人头疼。加西亚将座椅调后，一双长腿大大咧咧地搭在方向盘上。丹尼尔不停地调试，大约试了五分钟，忽然一段柔和流畅的音乐出现了。  
演奏已经进行到一半，加西亚听了一下才反应过来，是巴赫的G大调第一号无伴奏大提琴组曲。  
丹尼尔索性将收音机放下，两个人在除他们外空无一人的行星的窄小空间，默不作声地聆听不知宇宙哪一处传来的大提琴声。  
一切都显得太平静又柔和了，恍惚间加西亚觉得自己都要睡着了。  
演奏结束后，短暂的杂音又出现了。还没等到丹尼尔重新调试频道。一阵沉重的喘息声先从扬声器传来，在寂静的车内显得格外引人注目。  
紧接着两种声线一高一低的窃窃私语伴随着愈来愈激烈的喘息声充斥了狭小的空间。  
但是谁也没有去关掉收音机。  
加西亚觉得小腹一股燥热直冲大脑。他先是低下头，又抬起眼睛对上了不远处暗蓝色的眼眸。  
他感到后背出的汗，粘糊糊的，让他有些不舒服。  
之后发生的事便顺理成章。  
丹尼尔在性事上比加西亚想象的要更具有攻击性。他扶着加西亚的腰，抚摸着他光滑的脊背，感受着线条性感的腰线，一下又一下撞击着身上的人。他们一直在接*吻，主要是加西亚对接吻的渴求似乎要更大于性交。空间的限制使得他们只能使用加西亚跨坐在丹尼尔身上的姿势，搂着他的脖子，不停地索吻，丹尼尔也极力配合。  
事后两个人依偎在一起睡着了，直到破晓时分，加西亚睁开眼睛看到身下是丹尼尔长而密的睫毛时，破败的信号器终于传来了总部的声音。  
那之后两个人就一直保持着这种炮*友的关系，看起来似乎没有什么变化。  
只不过偶有的争执就完全变成加西亚单方面的了。  
但是在格里芬看来，后来两个人虽然明面上没有说，也没有任何仪式和承诺，但是实质上和普通的情侣似乎并没有什么区别。  
他们大约每周都要“约会”一次，目的当然是做*爱。丹尼尔时常在加西亚的住处过夜，但加西亚绝不会在丹尼尔的公寓逗留。后来约会的目的就变多了，吃饭、音乐会、冲浪、考前复习。再然后即便没有什么特殊理由，他们也会待在一起。  
中途发生的罗根教授事件也并没有影响他们的关系，两人都心照不宣地将这件事按下不提。  
就这样持续了大约一年，“学潮”开始了。  
“刚开始是大四的学生领头罢课，之后便发展成全校，逐渐蔓延至全国。我作为一个期末论文都勉勉强强合格的社会学系的学生，也被学长们强行拉过去，企图让我加入他们。  
大家要自由，要平等，要公正，还要和平。  
我是不知道当时所有的学生都是怎么想的，毕竟已经过去太久了。但最初学潮中不乏有起哄和捣乱的，将真正有理念的学生的观点歪曲成恰恰相反的，借机抨击批判同僚的，种种行为几乎可以说是乱像了。  
第一次学潮最终以“二等公民”的谋*反为名结束。  
我和加西亚不出乎意料地当了替罪羊，唯一让我惊讶的是，加西亚却是真真正正的反抗军成员。  
我不过是要予以退学，而他却是要被处以死刑。”

07  
格里芬看着丹尼尔昏睡的脸庞，感叹确实是如同天使一般。  
加西亚坐在稍远的位置，一语不发。冷着脸瞥了眼丹尼尔，又看向格里芬，阴沉的眼神如同幽深密林尽头最阴暗的蝮蛇，让格里芬坐立难安。  
“事情就是这样，我也不能见死不救。”格里芬说完，又露出讨好的微笑。  
“就你尽职尽责。”加西亚撇嘴道。  
自学潮已经过去了三年，帝国的局面也较以往大不同。此时反抗军可以说是势不可挡，一举占了上风。  
“你就不怕他是间谍？”加西亚冷冷地问。  
格里芬愣住了，学生时代的习惯让他下意识将丹尼尔当作了无害的一方，哪怕知道了他的身份，一瞬间的担心也仍然让他做出了错误的应对。  
“是我没想到。”格里芬喃喃说，“但是我觉得，他，应该不会的。”他说得结结巴巴，也不知道该如何表达自己的立场，从始自终，哪怕站在对立面，他依然觉得丹尼尔和加西亚是非常般配的情侣，而丹尼尔也是有一股游离于世间纷争之外的神性，即他对一切冷酷无情，也对一切温柔和善。他不会参加这种政治间的博弈，更何况是当间谍。  
加西亚想说什么最终还是忍住了，“把他送到顶层去，让医生过来给他包扎，再让墨菲好好检查他有没有定位器。只要你不说，不会有人知道他的身份。然后去查一查现在到底出了什么状况。”  
在一系列的调查后，情报结果倾向于皇室内部的权力倾轧，丹尼尔醒后的坦白，也证实了这个猜测。  
如果加西亚真的对丹尼尔毫不在意了，那么当机立断地杀了他应该是个最好的选择，但是格里芬想，加西亚并没有。  
于是，丹尼尔就这么留在了翡翠城。  
那个时候格里芬其实不清楚加西亚被捕时具体发生了什么，他以为他们单纯是因为两个人的身份而分手。  
因为长相着实引人注目，加西亚强制让丹尼尔将一头惹眼的铂金色头发染成了暗红色，又戴上了眼镜。  
他平日里基本上往返于绿岛和基地，做一些不要紧的工作，大家都传说他是加西亚的小情人。  
事实上也没有什么错啦。  
当时的帝国有三位皇子，大皇子年近四十，为人还算正派，也是第一顺位继承人。二皇子名声就十分不好了，吃喝嫖赌无所不染，三皇子据说是个病秧子，从未在公众面前露过面。  
每次看到基地的大家和丹尼尔谈天说笑——他就是有这样和人迅速亲近的本领，格里芬都内心冒冷汗。  
“那段时间，加西亚和丹尼尔，也不知道该算是旧情复燃，还是两个人从来没有结束。在某一天突然又变成了那种，你知道，旁人都能感受到的恋爱的气息。  
我后来百思不得其解为什么加西亚轻易地就原谅了丹尼尔的背叛，因为对他来说，那是板上钉钉的背叛。  
在加西亚的通缉令下达之后，亲自抓捕他的正是丹尼尔。虽然需要考虑到双方的身份，可对于丹尼尔来说，这只能说明他并不在意加西亚。  
但是后来，加西亚和我说了一些话，我又明白了，他是因为不懂。”  
“不懂？”  
“他不懂爱，他意识不到那是爱，他觉得在意，但他不明白。所以在之后他才想要去抓住。  
你记得我一直提到的丹尼尔有一种神性吗？  
我认为人在某一时刻会突如其来显现出世人所说的神性。也就那一瞬间，还是那张脸，但改头换面了，仿佛被什么附身了一般，最长看到这种状态的是在一些自杀的人身上。  
我曾在一部电影里看到过，自杀者头戴桂冠，暗淡的光打在不再有生气的脸庞上，他颇为正式地换上了礼服。  
接着缓缓低头的动作突然让这个人变得陌生，变得平静，像是这具躯壳里换了一个灵魂，被神附身了，接着不知名的神引领着他迈向死亡。  
而丹尼尔天生就是这样的人。  
他不畏惧任何东西，也没有喜爱过任何东西。所以当他在得知要逮捕加西亚时，他并没有觉得有任何问题，即便他当时是喜爱着他，但是他自己根本没有意识到。在加西亚消失后他才发现，也许他是爱着加西亚的。  
爱也许不是动物的一种本能。就像画画，有些人天赋异禀，有些人却没有任何绘画细胞，就像眼疾这种先天缺陷，对于丹尼尔来说，他缺乏爱的能力。”  
“你说的我大概能理解。”我懵懵懂懂地点头。  
“而加西亚其实是一只富有经验的兽类，放射线般的眼神即使在黑暗中也能让人毛骨悚然。为了某种目的暂时收起了自己的利爪，将粗重的的呼吸隐藏在看似顺服的外表之下，但他的大脑仍在思考着如何杀死眼前的猎物。  
他在荒凉的矿星长大，成长伴随着杀戮和危险，他的防御机制远比普通人要坚固地多。  
但是丹尼尔一眼就能看穿他的所有想法，所有。  
他们二人不知谁是猎物，谁又是猎人，但是我想，他们是宇宙中最了解彼此的存在。”

08  
格里芬提出想要参观一下拉克丝号，我便推着轮椅带他大致转了一圈。  
“这是餐厅。”  
厨师正在烹饪上周刚到的灰色狼鱼，长度近一米，这种鱼长相凶恶，牙齿尖利，看着很渗人，肉质却出人意料得鲜美。但极强的攻击力，还是让有可以容纳五十条鱼的水箱的我，也只敢从沙夏连锁超市进冷冻品。  
“这里是图书室，可以自由借阅，如果你对纸质书有有兴趣的话，拿ID卡登记一下就可以了。”  
拉克丝号的前主人收藏了很多来自不同星球的书籍，大部分是植物和海洋生物的科普读物，还有少量小说。  
格里芬饶有兴趣地看着。  
走到瞭望台的时候，他背对着我观察船外的星云，说是窗外，其实是从拉克丝号的监控系统里调出来的记录画面，那是半年前拍摄到的画面，位于小仙女座，颜色瑰丽，距离我们四千光年，那时我和格里芬并不相识，也许他也未曾到达那附近，但是在这一刻，我们共同仰望着同一片遥远的星海。  
回到房间后，格里芬突然问道。  
“你畏惧死亡吗？”  
“比起死亡，我更畏惧衰老。”我毫不犹豫地说。  
“哦？为什么？”他来了兴致问道。  
“对我来说，衰老比死亡更可怕，死亡可以使一切都结束，衰老则是慢性病症，让你意识到自一切的美好都会一点点消失。”  
听了这话，格里芬不禁笑了笑。  
“爱摩尔人不会变老真好啊。”我接着说。“我小时候曾经参加过一次葬礼，死者是我父亲的朋友，我看过他年轻时的影像。他是一位知名律师，学生时代就高大英俊，热爱冲浪，隔着屏幕都能感受到生机携着海风扑面而来。可是在他去世前的很多年开始，他就逐渐变得虚弱，心脏也出了问题，松鲁人有两颗心脏，可那也没能抵挡的了病痛。之后则伴随着各种并发症，耳鸣，失眠，记忆力下降，直至死神来临。”  
“当他躺在棺木里时，即便入殓师如何努力，依旧遮不皱纹和老年斑，他的皮肤松软地不像我所认识的任何一个人。以我们的社会来说，他是非常长寿且幸运的了，可是在过去的几十年间，他过得甚至并不能算舒服，痛苦每天如期而至，比任何诺言都要守时。”  
“他就像大多数上了年纪的人一样，再也无法参与进时下流行的话题和活动，年轻时喜爱的衣服，包括他所热爱的冲浪。他将收藏中的一个冲浪板当成了生日礼物送给我。他无法理解年轻人所说的词句，人们没有耐心同他解释那些复杂的新词汇，世界瞬息万变，他有接纳一切的热情，可这热情并不足以支撑他去参与生活，世界更不会腾出额外的时间和空间去接纳他。人们总是喜欢美丽的、年轻的、生机勃勃的。而他的同龄人大多早已去世。”  
“他很孤独。”我停顿了一会儿。  
“从那以后我再也没参加过葬礼。”我说完了，格里芬也沉默了。他似乎在理解我说的话，或是思索衰老是什么样的体会，毕竟他这辈子也没有这个机会。  
半晌，“我来继续说那个故事吧。”格里芬说。  
我将房间灯光的亮底调低，光线暗下来，使得房间里的氛围柔和又平静。  
格里芬缓缓开口道。  
“后来才知道，当时皇室间的斗争比我们想象得要更水深火热，丹尼尔却把全部精力都放到了寻找加西亚身上。他找准了机会后便毫不犹豫地来了。  
之后的事情你也许也知道，帝国在后期对战况束手无策，节节退败，没过两年，反抗军就获得了奇迹般的胜利。  
这其中，丹尼尔其实立下了不少功劳，只不过他的身份过于特殊，所以记载的是另一个身份。”  
我记忆里的第九军团团长似乎和加西亚的形象并不相符，于是问道：“那加西亚呢？”  
“他呀，在取得胜利之前，时间就到了。”  
“什么意思？”我不明所以。  
“爱摩尔人的时限到了，他要去沉睡了。”  
这是我万万没想到，故事会这样戛然而止。  
换言之，加西亚就这么平静地死了。即便爱摩尔人会在“核”中重生，但是没有了记忆，那又和所谓的“转世投胎论”有什么区别呢？  
“在丹尼尔来到基地后的一年左右，加西亚的身体开始变得虚弱，因为童年的阴影，他原本心理就有些障碍，在那之后就更加地喜怒无常。意外的是，他和丹尼尔却从没有吵过架。直到某天中午，他睡着后就再也没有醒过来。  
人生就是这样，你无法知道哪里是高潮，而哪里又是结局。  
不过其实在睡梦中死去，也不乏是最好的死法了，若是能让我选择，我一定会愿意就这么死去。”格里芬摇摇头说道。  
“所以，故事就这么结束了？”  
“是的。”  
“那丹尼尔呢？他还活着吗？”  
“他还活着，并且一直在等待。”格里芬意味深长地说。  
我被这个结局打击到了，不由得有些失落。  
接着他又忽然笑起来，“说起来，其实他们很小的时候，见过一面。”  
“和谁？丹尼尔和加西亚吗？”  
“是的，在丹尼尔跟随父亲视察矿星时，碰到了加西亚，彼时加西亚还是矿场的童工。所以他在第一面就认出了丹尼尔的身份，警告我最好离他远一点。  
我现在还能回想起加西亚当时那咬牙切齿的样子。”

09  
故事到这里就结束了，马上就要到空间站了，我叮嘱格里芬好好休息。  
“谢谢你，克拉克先生。”  
我刚要起身，格里芬突然将手掌放到我的脑袋顶上，抚摸了两下。  
“不要怕。”他说。  
“生活并没有那么可怕，它正在拥抱你。而死亡就是你的影子，从出生起就与你如影随形，接受它，甚至去理解它。不要畏惧，也不要担心，只要如今太阳依旧照耀在你的脸上，那么一切都将会顺利进行。”  
我沉默了一会儿后猛地抬头看他，格里芬依旧笑眯眯地看着我。  
走到门口时，听到格里芬突然喊道：“海德·克拉克！如果有机会的话，一起喝酒吧！”  
我背对着他摆摆手，就回到了房间。  
我总觉得胸口一阵鼓噪，觉得有什么事情似乎要发生了。这种预感一直持续到深夜，我又一次失眠了。我像个心有怨怼的僵尸，一动不动地瞪着天花板，仿佛我躺的不是柔软温暖的床铺，而是阴暗潮湿的墓地，只要我稍一动弹，守墓人就会发现我的秘密。  
直到凌晨我才勉强入睡。我不得不开启新型的SA投影仪来助眠，它和飞船的主系统连接，将舰外的景色实时投射到房间内，我仿佛真的置身于拉克丝号外的宇宙中。  
我们刚和水卫九擦肩而过，它巨大的蓝绿色行星环系统由宇宙中碰撞的尘埃组成，像一根被卷起的荧光棒，我能感觉到那些尘埃的燃烧和律动。我突然陷入了纷杂的回忆，在回溯中附属舰萨拉萨号顶端盛开的五星烟火，夹裹着煮过的绿松叶热腾腾的清香，最后变成了阿肯那外套毛绒绒的触感。  
那时候我根本不知道格里芬的生命之火已然赢弱不堪，在风中摇曳，不知何时就会猝然熄灭。  
第二天一早，我在模糊的梦境中听到，格里芬去世了。  
昨天在一阵沉默后，格里芬终于说出他的请求。他希望我去一趟东部星域的一颗火焰行星，那儿前段时间刚庆祝了古古邦独立日，成千上万的人们穿越光年奔赴那里，在巨大的沙漠尽头燃烧手头一切可以燃烧的东西，红龙的火舌穿透云霄。  
“时间又一次到了。”他笑着说。  
由于过客鲸网站购买套餐可以打9.5折，艾森就在网站上帮我订购了船票，结果却忘了接送服务。  
赫利安娜星被白沙覆盖，仅有几块绿洲错落有致地分散在沙漠中。  
盛典过后，它又恢复了往日的荒凉和空寂。鼻腔偶尔会嗅到不知是不是错觉的残留火药味。  
车站空无一人，我不得不靠着导航寻找目的地。  
两颗太阳炙烤着白金色的海洋，辽阔的波浪不停翻涌，颗颗细沙附上我的脚底，争先恐后地侵入趾头间的缝隙，再攀上火热的脚踝。  
我仿佛置身于海上的落单水手，海妖无情地企图将我拖如深渊  
看着眼前蒸腾的热浪，视线越来越模糊，但我还是咬着牙坚持着走了下去，我最后的印象是一片影影约约的绿色在不远处摇动着。  
之后的一切比我想象的要顺利得多，我找到了加西亚位于沙漠中央的墓地，为他献上了一束花。  
我在沙漠的旅程中碰到了许多人，人们为了各种各样的目的来到这颗星球。  
许多人在后来我再也没有遇见过。  
我后来去探望了我的哥哥，并定期会回家看看，但依然过着居无定所的生活。我也许也是天生缺乏爱的能力，但这并没有影响什么，因为我学会了如何去生活。  
这是非常重要的。  
19岁似乎是我人生的节点，我在那之后变得善于倾听，乐于接受。  
我深知世界是柔软而又冷酷的，永远都在以它的节奏运转。  
而我也从未停歇步伐。  
那么，塞西尔，希望在十九岁生日这一天，你也能够与世界拥抱。」  
塞西尔走到沙滩上，脚趾伸入柔软细腻的沙子，海水凉爽，果冻般的海浪翻涌着裹上他的小腿。  
灼灼的日光直射到眼睑，轻扫过他苍翠的绿眼睛，他抬起手遮住刺眼的日光，接着轻而易举地发现了不远处胡子拉碴的海德，正躺在带有遮阳伞的沙滩椅上睡觉。  
海德紧闭着双眼，一副十足不修边幅的模样，椅子旁放着两瓶空伏特加，气色却不像酒鬼。他租了沙滩边一间酒吧的二楼，暂时就住在这海边。  
起初塞西尔担心地摸了摸他的脑门，发现一切正常，只不过是一场再普通不过的午睡后，便放下心来。  
沙滩上人并不算很多，同学们大都在另一端玩耍，夏佐被拉去参加临时组成的沙滩排球队，隔着人群，他依然能看到夏佐显眼的金发在远处跳动着。  
塞西尔伸展双臂，躺到了相邻的沙滩椅，整个人被阴影笼罩，只有半截手臂和双脚还沐浴着阳光。  
海岸被大量的蓊郁绿植覆盖，形成一片硕大的密林。  
白金色的日光之船如白宝石般驶入两片海洋的交汇处，沿着漫长的海岸线，将所有人的身影拖长，掠过每一片船帆，为迷途的船只领航。如果调转船头就会看到，淡淡的金光笼罩着云翼，阳光在海面上又打上了一道熠熠生辉的金箔，直通海洋深处。  
海德在两棵椰子树间的吊床上打着瞌睡。  
几百米外，成群的水母正在孕育新的生命。  
塞西尔眯起眼睛，看到夏佐从远处向他走来，如同很久以前一样。


End file.
